1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to corrosion resistant materials and more particularly to corrosion resistant neutron absorbing materials and methods of forming corrosion resistant neutron absorbing materials and coatings. These coatings may include either homogeneous metallic alloys, or metal-ceramic composites, where the metallic alloy or the binder in the metal-ceramic composite could be a boron-containing iron-based amorphous metal, engineered for outstanding corrosion resistance.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,254 for composite materials including metallic matrix composite reinforcements issued Apr. 28, 1998 to Stephen L. Kampe and Leontios Christodoulou provides the following state of technology information, “Metal matrix composites comprising discontinuous ceramic reinforcements are under consideration for an increasing number of applications. Such composites have been highly touted as efficient material alternatives to conventional ferrous and nickel-base alloys presently incorporated in high performance, high temperature applications. Prominent among those who have invested heavily in the field are the automotive and aerospace industries, in efforts to improve fuel efficiency and performance. Other industries with interest in metal matrix composites include heavy equipment manufacturers and tooling industries such as drilling, mining and the like.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,419 for methods of forming hardened surfaces issued Jul. 27, 2004 to Daniel J. Branagan provides the following state of technology information, “Steel is a metallic alloy which can have exceptional strength characteristics, and which is accordingly commonly utilized in structures where strength is required or advantageous. Steel can be utilized, for example, in the skeletal supports of building structures, tools, engine components, and protective shielding of modern armaments.”
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0117687 by George Carver et al for container and method for storing or transporting spent nuclear fuel, published Jun. 2, 2005, provides the following state of technology information: “Typically, spent nuclear fuel discharged from fission reactors is stored in deep pools filled with water to dissipate heat and to attenuate the gamma and neutron radiation generated by the fuel. This is called a wet storage system. An alternative method to storing the spent nuclear fuel is a dry storage system that uses a horizontal or vertical configuration having either a heavy wall protected vessel referred to as a cask or over-pack, or a thin walled vessel called a canister. Dry storage systems can also be used to transport spent fuel between storage locations. For dry storage system, the canister can be separately placed into the cask or over-pack. The structure that provides support for the spent nuclear fuel for dry storage and transportation systems is referred to as a fuel basket. The fuel baskets are designed to meet the compressive loads criteria contained within regulations, codes, and standards, particularly conditions for storing and transporting nuclear spent fuel. Dry storage and transportation basket designs include a tube and disk flux trap configuration, an egg crate interlocking plate configuration, a developed cell configuration and a stacked tube configuration.”
The article “Corrosion Characterization of Iron-Based High-Performance Amorphous-Metal Thermal-Spray Coatings” by J. C. Farmer et al, ASME Pressure Vessels & Piping Division Conference, Denver, Colo., Jul. 17, 2005 through Jul. 21, 2005 provides the following state of technology information, “New corrosion-resistant, iron-based amorphous metals have been identified from published data or developed through combinatorial synthesis, and tested to determine their relative corrosion resistance. Many of these materials can be applied as coatings with advanced thermal spray technology . . . . Such materials could also be used to coat the entire outer surface of containers for the transportation and long-term storage of spent nuclear fuel, or to protect welds and heat affected zones, thereby preventing exposure to environments that might cause stress corrosion cracking.”
The article “Corrosion Resistance of Iron-based Amorphous Metal Coatings” by J. C. Farmer et al, Pressure Vessels & Piping Division, Conference, Vancouver, Canada, Jul. 23, 2006 through Jul. 27, 2006 provides the following state of technology information, “New amorphous-metal thermal-spray coatings have been developed recently that may provide a viable coating option for spent nuclear fuel & high level waste repositories.”